Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants
We Are So Fancy! Err. Okay, so...Fancy Adventurers. Right. We used to be called "Adventures With or Without Pants"...but we got in trouble for having a sexually-suggestive name, so we had to have it changed. This, however, made a turn for the worse rather than better, because after the name change not only was there a lot of hate directed toward Greg, there were a hell of a lot more trolls than before. The room was created in 2000-something by Fairly Obvious, who never comes to visit anymore because she apparently "has a life". Psh, whatever that means. Basically, Fancy is a pretty rowdy room that is usually always busy with chatters & the occasional (or sometimes frequent) wave of troll invasions. Usually, most of the the content that is discussed in the chat room is quite profane, sexually-explicit, rude, derogatory & very inappropriate, as well as the occasional cyber-stalking pedophiles with attempted "concealed" identities in the names of sexually-attractive/appealing females above the age of 14, looking to fap to pictures of naive, under aged users in the chat. Official Slogan: "We put the WOW in FAP!" Fancy Adventurers is currently owned by Bilious. Adhesive's take on it Fancy Adventurers. Fancy Adventurers never changes. The end of AWOWP occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many trolls, not enough pants or intelligence to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, purely stupid ones. The chat was nearly wiped clean of brains. A great failing, a retarded spark struck by trollan hands, quickly raged out of control. Spears of incredible stupid rained from the skies. Perfectly good chat names were swallowed by Greg and fell beneath the feet of trolls. Intelligence was almost extinguished, it's spirit becoming part of the troll infested Fancy Adventurers that replaced AWOWP. A very loud stupidity thrived inside the chat, lasting many months (and still lasting God damn it). Few survived the idiocy. Some had been fortunate enough to reach safety, taking shelter in other, now better chat rooms. Rocks fall all the smart people left die but me and a couple others. And that's my take on it. tl;dr: Adhesive QQs often. Moderators Bilious: Member since: Apr. 12, 2008. *Bil is our resident moderator and room owner. He came to us in mid-April of 2009, right before he was appointed with a shiny banhammer and M next to his name. He became the new owner of Fancy Adventurers on May 12, 2009. Regulars Note:The descriptions of the users posted here have all been approved and are not intended to be rude towards anyone. Thanks.'' *'''Adhesive: Member since: Apr. 21, 2008. *Self-proclaimed and currently challenged tyrannical overlord of Fancy Adventurers (and still really pissed at the name change) with a nearly complete disregard for rules. Hates mods (with the exception of Bilious, who he still dislikes thoroughly) and trolls the lesser minded. Likes long walks on the beach and tall, dark men. Worships Steve and leads the mighty forces of the Gluesade. Also enjoys making long descriptions *'Alantosai': Member since: Nov. 28, 2008. **Random, confusing, and always talks about purple for some odd reason. *'awesome_hero': Member since: May 30, 2008. **Easily amused, lighthearted, and extremely shy around girls. :-P *'basementcat': Member since: Aug. 27, 2008 ''. **Basementcat is "t3h 1337 s3cks". He has a lev 80 Deathknight and druid on World of Warcraft. Best friend of Sniper404, '''or is he? *'chunky_monkey': Member since: Jul. 14, 2007. **The username says it all...he's a fat monkey. Either that or a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. We haven't quite decided... *'Clepbringer': Member since: Apr. 28, 2008. **Misses the good ol' days of AWOWP (in fact, got temp-banned for calling someone a child molester on a thread regarding the change), is almost always working when he's online, and worships steve worships some unknown disease called the clep. One of the oldest regulars at the ripe old age of 21. Also one of the few Americans that Sniper doesn't want dead. *'Colphe': Member since: Dec. 20, 2007. **Fairly new to the regular chat, but an old member of the website. Refrains from trolling only because em_ily is such a babe. The renowned inventor of playtimes. *'Danyo': Member since: May 26, 2008. **Is ANGRY that AWOWP members are almost all dead and that only a few have lived on with the addition of the F. Visits chat cada dia. *'dpriestley': Member since: May. 15, 2008. **He's British, which makes him automatically cool. He has sexy hair, and has a way with the ladies. Aye, aye, aye! *'em_ily': Member since: Feb. 26, 2009. **Purple dinosaur. Rawr. Frequents the chat almost daily, and is the unofficial greeter for the chatroom. "Enjoys the occasional playtime."--wisedrgn. Currently sort-of missing! Have you seen this dinosaur? No longer missing as of 20 seconds AFTER I edited this. Thanks, Em, thanks a lot. MISSING AGAIN. *'HeavyWater': Member since Mar. 30, 2009. **A.K.A: Agua, Wet, WD (WetDreams). Almost always online but only occasionally gives bursts of chatter. He is from Scotland which makes him pretty bad-ass (You've all seen Braveheart. They're all like that!) and is a cheeky S.o.B. *'hyperhippy92': Member since: Aug. 03, 2007. **Frequent user, has autism and ADHD, so he may spam a tiny bit. Tends to call mods when spam starts getting a bit heavy. "I am not a hippy, but I am hyper. I am not an idiot, i am actually quite intelligent. I dont mute people unless they mute me. I am mainly here for the badges." Feel free to edit my description if you want. *'KGVT': Member since: Dec. 04, 2008. **KG is mostly here for the games, but randomly pops into the chat when something interesting catches his eye. He's also freaking good at Minesweeper. *'koswo': Member since: Jul. 05, 2007. **Koswo has been in Fancy Adventurers since before it was fancy. He rescues kitties, is a master of the English language *cough*, and has a schmeckle that sometimes speaks like the Lucky Charms leprechaun. *'Lacyburrows': Member since: Apr. 12, 2009. **em_ily's lesbian lover. She may or may not be somebody else from FA... *'Lakadima': Member since: June 4, 2008. **The Micronesian princess of the room. She is the most loved pacific islander in the room, which is probably because she's the ONLY pacific islander in the room. *'MonsieurLeFox':Member since: May. 11, 2008. **Usually very quiet, but whenever he speaks wisdom or trolling can be assured, has been a member of THE KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE, but resigned when Ragdoll_Knight was discovered to be a bit on the homo side, now he wanders the room enjoying the outrageous conversations and trollisms. *'Ragdoll_Knight': Member since: Apr. 11, 2008. **Extremely Only slightly perverted, but who doesn't like a little kink? Aside from most people I mean. Also King-Knight and founder of THE KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE. "Easily the most handsome man in the room."--Lakadima. *'SMD1985' Member since: Jul. 30, 2008. **Easy-going with a good heart, nice to everyone. *'Sniper404' Member since: Aug. 03, 2008. **Hates America with a passion, and worships a dude named "Steve". *'unknownmurder': Member since: Sep. 20, 2008. **She's a sweet little Asian chick that loves to use emoticons. ^^ *'xXhalosniperXx': Member since: May 31, 2008. **Knows all the ladies, and likes to nuke the chat. *'wisedrgn': Member since: Oct. 11, 2008. **He's only horny when he's not eating or cooking or sleeping. Likes playtime. Grr. *'Ztenod': Member since: Feb. 24, 2009. **Ztenod is many things, Sometimes he is troll, sometimes he is anti-troll and sometimes he is stealthy as a neeenjaaa! Fancy's Lore *'Chief Killy Moddy': Member since: The start of the troll wars. **Chief Killy Moddy has been around forever. He's the chief of the local troll tribe, he has a big staff made out of a banhammer handle, and on the top, a Kongregate admin's skull is stuck there. *'Steve': Member since: Forever. **He is a giant crocodile god. He is worshiped by the cult of "Stevism". Join now and get a free robe in two shades: Nightmare black and Cultist black! Join now or forever be in pain for the rest of eternity. Trolling Tardmuffins *'Scottman0830': Member since: Who cares?. *'ac3_of_spad3s': Member since: Does it matter?. *'Adhesive': Member since: No one cares. **Adhesive also belongs in this category, just don't tell him. (Pssst, he knows. He agrees.) Page Creator: em_ily Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms